


流霞

by omniaxvanitas



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, dub-con, 办公室肉, 半强迫, 霸道总裁爱上我
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 高冷霸道总裁x 隐藏富二代身份的普通小职员





	1. 上

1\.   
聂风并没有多高远的志向，他更甘于过那种能够倚楼听风雨的平淡生活。虽然他的出身并不平凡，亦在海外高等学府留学深造多年，可毕业回国后的他却选择了应聘一个十分普通的基层职位——虽然那家公司本身并不普通。

旁人眼中他本有着得天独厚的条件，他的选择说难听点就是一种任性妄为，然而内心感受与旁人眼光，聂风选前者。做一个平凡人，平平凡凡地从底层做起，这没有什么不好。

入职惊云道集团总部工作已满一个月，这一月来，他感觉相当好。不显山、不露水，生活忙碌而充实，这正是他想要的。

 

2.  
“哇，大老板真的是好帅哦～～～”  
“是呢是呢，而且他真的好霸气，怎么会有这么又帅又霸气的男人！”  
“那些‘霸道总裁爱上我’的文要是真的该多好呀，嘤～”

一众女同事的夸张反应着实有些令人哭笑不得，然而她们对正出现在电视屏幕上的那个一身正装笔挺、浑身上下都散发着成熟男性魅力的男人的评价，却也没有人会否定。

惊云道的员工福利相当好，休息室建得宽敞明亮，环境优雅舒适，悬挂式屏幕上除了娱乐节目，也时常会播放集团要闻、新闻集锦等内容，增进员工认同感。

此刻荧幕上正播放着他们的大老板——总裁步惊云出席某场重大活动时发表的讲话，休息室中无论男女皆兴致高昂齐齐关注着电视。人人都知道惊云道这位大老板素来神秘，轻易不出镜，外宣方面多是由副总裁怀灭出面，非有影响超重大的场合才会劳动步总裁大驾。然而步惊云每次出现，却都会给人留下十分深刻的印象。

冷峻的容貌，深邃的目光，傲岸的身材，缜密的头脑，雷霆的手段，深不可测的沉稳气度，杀伐果决的逼人魄力，一如帝王霸主般威仪千重。

也无怪不知有多少女女男男被他的绝世魅力吸引沦陷，然而步惊云人如其名，是天上的云、高高在上的帝王，又怎是凡人能够轻易接近的？

聂风端着红茶杯，和同事们一起仰头看着电视，面上一贯挂着的礼节性微笑之下，却暗藏一丝旁人不能察觉的苦笑。虽是一眼万年，但他也不过就是被这男人吸引了的众多凡人中的一个，一个恐怕除了公司大会都没可能有机会亲眼见上大老板一眼的小小员工罢了。

聂风小心翼翼地收藏着这份不能与人说的苦涩心思。那人也在这栋大楼里的某处——只要知道这点，就已足够安慰。

 

3.  
总裁也许会出席这次公司内部酒会的传言，很快就在各部门传开。年轻的姑娘们（以及一小部分男青年）尤其兴奋，闲暇之余总能听到她们热心交流针对这次酒会的打扮心得。果然到了当日，原本半正装的酒会上，精心盛装打扮的男男女女大有人在。

聂风却依旧戴着他那副土里土气的黑框眼睛，长发亦如往常随意挽起一把束在身后，一身普普通通却也不会失礼于人的半正装，丢人堆里就是个毫不起眼、平平无奇的路人。然而没有人知道他的黑框眼睛其实是平光的——他不喜欢引来不必要的关注。

酒会气氛热烈非凡，只是半场已过，传说中的大老板依旧未有现身，虽说众人免不了失望，但熟知大老板作风的人，却都并未感到太意外。

社交场合对于性格内向的人来说，总是很消耗精神力。终于感到有必要出去透一口新鲜空气的聂风却未曾想到，踏出会场后的他，就这样在走廊里与那人不期而遇了。

微微有些目眩的他揉着自己的额角，一开始并未注意到对面的来人，直至走到近处，才抬头看了一眼。就这一眼，心脏漏跳一拍。 

沉如深渊的黑色眼睛，深不见底，从中看不到任何情绪波动——这个高大的男人冷得就如同万载玄冰，亲身直面时才知他一身雄浑迫人的气场是如何教人喘不过气来。

惊觉那双黑色眼睛也正看着自己，聂风立刻回过神来挪开目光，低头侧身让开道路，低低道了句“总裁好”，手心里已全部是汗。

“你叫什么名字？”

浑厚磁性的男低音出乎意料地问了他一个问题。

聂风只觉耳鸣不已，除了自己扑通扑通加速的心跳，他仿佛失去了对外界的所有感知。该不该回答那人的问题？他犹豫了……

“聂风。”

他不知道自己犹豫了多久，但职场法则不容他有多余的选择，终究顺从地报上名字。无法抬头去看对方的反应，却无法不去想他会有什么反应。

对方什么反应都没有。得到回答后，高大的男人与其身后一行人按照原定行程继续步向会场，与聂风错身而过，将他一人留在原处。

这让聂风松了一口气。

 

4.  
“怀灭，明早九点前把他所有的资料放我桌上。”

“哈？”怀灭差点没拿稳刚送到口边的酒杯，自家老大这又是给他出的什么难题？

“哦，你是说刚才那个。”反应过来后也来了兴致，怀灭挂上他招牌的邪笑。

“怎么？你对他有兴、趣？”——特地加重「兴趣」二字——“罕见罕见。那要不要调过来给你当助理？”

“可以。”

怀灭差点把酒喷出来。

“咳，我就那么一说……”调侃成真，那青年不会被自己害了吧？“升职太快，遭人闲话哦。”好心提醒一句。

步惊云冷冷瞥了他一眼。

“安排他明天过来。”

“……行吧，你开心就好。”怀副总裁今天也很心累。

 

5.  
一夜无眠，顶着黑眼圈来到公司，却收到一纸调令，聂风觉得有些精神恍惚。

在同事们又是疑惑不解又是羡慕嫉妒的眼神与交头接耳闲言碎语中，聂风离开了原本的部门，被带到惊云道总部大楼的顶层——也就是总裁办公室所在的楼层。

独立云端、俯瞰众生——然而顶端的风景，并不是人人都能享受。

对于突如其来的变动，聂风本未打算全然被动服从，主动问及被调动职位的理由，却得到了副总裁亲自做出的解释。

“原先的一位助理生病请长假，我看过你的学历，你本就拥有知名商学院的文凭，作个总裁助理，总不会有比当个小小设计师更大材小用吧？”

一席话呛得聂风无法作答，明显的漏洞也难以去追究。原本为继承家族产业被迫修得的学位，到头来还是绊住了他。

不想离开惊云道，就只能接受调职。那么，他做好了从今以后就要与那男人近距离相处的准备了么？

 

6.  
聂风从来没有‘霸道总裁爱上我’这种不切实际的幻想，他是个讲究职业精神的专业人士，做一样，就要像一样。

第一周一心扑在认真学习新业务上，在那一位面前以绝对专业的态度审慎应对——这些并没有他想象中的难做，他戴好的面具并无瑕疵。而那人对他，也与对待另一位助理霍男的态度没有任何不同，这一度使聂风对于步惊云的动机感到疑惑，也为自己曾经有过的胡思乱想感到好笑。

很快，他就学到了总裁直系亲信间流传的一句名言——“云心难测，不要去猜”。

是啊，他从来都没想去猜。接下来的第二周、第三周，他也没有让戴面具的心力消耗影响他做好本分。若无其事地做下去就好了，习惯了就好了。

只要不与那偶尔独向他投来的灼人目光直接相触，他是能够继续下去的。

“真够能忍的。”

至于那天副总裁路过时一句不着边际的话，听见也都当作没听见。


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高H，半强迫办公室肉

7\.   
总裁办公室中，聂风将诸般事宜汇报完毕，时已近黄昏。

透过这顶楼的落地窗，能欣赏到全城最好的落日景象。

而今日的窗外，流霞漫天，同那日一样，极为绚烂夺目，似火的流金艳红，几乎灼痛了聂风的眼。

站在窗前的那男人背对着他，似正全神欣赏着窗外的火舞流霞，而对他的报告充耳不闻。

“不知步先生还有什么吩咐？”

但该做的事，他一样儿不会做差，礼貌周到，滴水不漏，教人无可挑剔。

“「步先生」？”那人少有地冷哼出声，“你似乎已经很习惯于这个称呼？”

转身看向聂风的那双冷目比往日更深幽，但聂风却仿佛看到了黑夜中暴风即将来袭的深海，心脏不由自主地狂跳起来。

“我不明白步先生的意思。”

“是么？”

走到他面前的男人毫无预兆地出手，摘下他的黑框眼镜扔到一边，逼近的慑人气息使聂风下意识想往后退，却被那只有力的大手捏住了下巴，浑身顿时僵固。

对方的气息愈来愈接近，已经快要超过警戒红线，可聂风只觉自己已经陷入那双黑色冷目的无底深渊之中，再无法脱身。脑中一片空白，即使心底理智疯狂大喊要他反抗、要他做出正常人该做的反应，可他的身体却已完全不受控制地只是僵在那里，一动也不能动。裂痕满布的面具，已近崩溃边缘。

半眯起的眼睛死死盯住他，里面闪着危险的光芒。心底警报大作，手脚冰凉，靠近的体温灼得他口干舌燥，勉力聚拢起最后一份理智，挣扎张开口：“步先生请你——”

话未完，下巴便被猛然抬高，捏住他的力道已大到让他感到疼痛，男人眼底明显升腾起的怒意再无掩饰，利刃般插入他狂跳的心脏。可聂风不愿就此被打回原形，他固执地不想让面具崩溃。

用尽力气拍开男人的手，命令自己的身体立刻逃出门，然而腿才迈开半步，手臂便被紧紧捉住，天旋地转间身体感受到一股强大推力，撞上玻璃窗的背脊传来教人颤栗的冰凉寒意，眼前画面终于静止时，双腕已被抵在头两侧的窗面上，男人高大宽厚的身躯已全然将他整个人笼罩住。

聂风被迫仰着头，与俯视着他的男人四目相对，嘴唇震颤，有什么就要呼之欲出，却终化作苦涩的笑，笑着自己的荒谬。

玄冰顷刻化作劫焰，禁锢住他的男人彻底被激怒，骤然低头，以吻封住他绽开笑意的唇。

步惊云霸道的吻不容得他不接受，更何况，这样的触碰，这样的温度，不正是他渴望已久的、思念已久的、铭记已久的……即使是被强迫，也完全无法抗拒。

凶狠的亲吻是一场彻底的掠夺，宣告这个男人现在就要取回本属于他的东西。

双唇被撬开，被迫接受未问许可便强行闯入口中的舌，侵略者舔舐过每一个角落，再纠缠住他的舌，迫使其与之交舞。聂风终于投了降，再一次被这个男人激烈索要的眩目感受，让他完全无法拒绝。

面具终究还是碎了——

“云师兄……”

唇分的那一刻呢喃出少年时的称呼，锥心刺骨的痛溢满心房。

云师兄……我们相安无事了这么久，为什么要在今天打破一切？

为什么？还用问什么为什么？

很多年前他把童贞给了眼前这个男人的那一天，漫天流霞也是这般绚烂夺目，美得让人神为之夺——他没有忘记，而这个男人，也没有忘记。

 

8.  
领带被扯坏松开，衬衣的领口直接被步惊云强横的力量撕开，纽扣迸落不知何处。  
陌生又熟悉的气息在暴露出的颈脖处流连忘返，连步惊云的呼吸都带着霸道的热度  
，烫得他身体发热、颤抖，心旌摇曳。

聂风不知此刻自己的模样是如何的狼狈凌乱，被放开的双手半推半就地抵在男人胸口，即使被毫不温柔的粗暴强吻，他也没法再推开步惊云。

事情朝危险的方向失控发展，即将要发生什么昭然若揭，可他已无力阻止——还是，并不想阻止？还是他的身体根本就渴望着这样的发展？

没有问过许可，没有同意也没有拒绝——  
谁都没再多说一句话，两人耳边只闻逐渐粗重混乱的喘息声。

衬衫下摆被从西装裤中拽出，一双粗砺的手掌钻入衣物底下，覆上聂风的腰侧再一路向上抚摸。大掌带着明确的目的性，徘徊于聂风身上无他人知晓的敏感带，摩擦出阵阵令人头皮发麻的快感电流，惹得聂风浑身战栗。

呼吸愈发困难，身体更加燥热，神智一片混沌清明渐失……当察觉愈来愈多的热量全往股间涌去时，聂风知道自己已无可救药。

禁欲多年的身体并未忘却曾经被对方占有过的记忆，轻易便被步惊云撩拨起了情欲。他的身体，可要比他本人诚实得多……

乳尖突然被粗糙拇指重重拨弄，猝不及防激得聂风急喘数下，步惊云却未就此满足，大掌转而抓住乳晕所覆的整块软肉，施以惩罚般地以野蛮力道搓揉拿捻。与此同时颈项上的啃吻亦狂暴起来，大力的吮吸与噬咬呼应手上动作，拇指食指捏住乳粒，毫不怜惜地狠狠挤弄捏搓——痛与强烈的陌生刺激，逼得聂风终忍不住呜咽出声。

步惊云比他想象的更为生气……  
当年离开虽说身不由己，但终究是自己对不住云师兄，受到惩罚也是理所当然……

心口扩散开来的痛，身体被粗暴对待的痛——两者混杂之下，聂风竟生出一丝莫名快慰来，他鬼使神差地伸出手，轻轻抚上身上男人刚毅的侧脸。

身体猛然被推开，撞上落地窗， 暴起的男人一把拽住他的衣襟，不由分说往两边大力撕开，将被衣物掩藏保护的白皙肌体整个暴露于欲火炽烈燃烧的目光之下。衬衫被从身上完全剥离的同时，皮带亦被迅速抽出，拉链解开，不由得聂风有半分的挣扎，西装长裤顷刻已被步惊云退至膝弯。被白色内裤包裹住的隆起再无处可藏，前端的白色布料甚至已被前液打湿而变为半透明……

铺天盖地席卷而来的羞耻感教聂风再次想逃，侧了身一手撑住玻璃，刚要发力抗拒，抬眼却正好瞧见窗外漫天的红霞流云——

心脏的跳动都开始让他感到疼痛。

步惊云干脆翻过聂风的身体让他面向窗外，男人强壮的双臂从身后抱住聂风，将他再次禁锢，逃无可逃。动作不再粗暴，薄唇轻柔地吻上后颈摩挲，一只粗糙的大掌穿过腋下搂住前胸，指尖再次玩弄起挺起的小巧乳粒，另一只掌则慢慢抚摸着聂风的小腹，缓缓向下……方才还似处于暴怒边缘的男人，此刻却以极其磨人的缓慢动作，暧昧地将手一点点伸入聂风的内裤之中。

“……云师兄……”

茎身被步惊云握住的刹那，聂风才知这副身体是如何怀念着这样的触碰，他无法抑制住想唤出那三个字的冲动，终在叹息声的掩护下，几不可闻地呢喃出声。

云师兄……云师兄……云师兄……

囚禁在内裤中的阴茎被粗砺大掌轻重不一地套弄抚摸，是另一种甜蜜的惩罚折磨，不得畅快的憋闷，使聂风不由自主地在步惊云怀中微微扭动起身体挣扎。衣着完整的男人身上的高级衣料与赤裸肌肤摩擦出的怪异触感，教聂风不由发颤得更厉害。然而被彻底唤起的性欲终究盖过了羞耻心，他撑着窗玻璃的手指忍不住曲起，再次急促起来的喘息，带上了若有若无暗诉欲求的气音。

然而身后的男人，如今已是高高在上掌控一切的帝王，意志不容违逆。他对他的惩罚，这才刚刚开始。

 

9\.   
衣物凌乱散落一地，除了脚上一双白袜，已然全身赤裸的聂风半跪坐在地毯上，一手扶住落地窗，气喘连连。泛着红潮的肌肤因覆上薄汗而透出旖旎水光，股间的性器沾着泄身后的白浊，却依旧半硬挺着未肯软化。步惊云刻意给予了他不完整的射精高潮。短暂不应期过后，未得满足的身体再次叫嚣起来，羞耻得聂风紧咬住下唇，却也难耐浑身的燥热，胸口起伏不定。

浑浊的意识已经辨不清办公桌抽屉打开又合上的声音意味着什么，直到那男人再次来到他身后，搂住他的腰往后揽，要他上身前倾伏倒在地，聂风这才看清那瓶暂被放置地上的润滑剂……

脸涨更红，十多年前的记忆竟瞬间被唤起，可到底是隔得太久了，身体突然强烈渴望起重温那疯狂的感觉，那种被步惊云进入、撑开、填满、被他完全贯穿、完全占有的激痛……与幸福……

臀部以难堪的姿势被抬高，粗糙的手掌按过腰椎，再覆上他挺翘的臀丘。这些年来从未被自己以外的第二个人触碰过的身体禁区，已被这个男人再次抚摸了个遍、品尝了个遍。

臀肉被那人温暖的大掌爱抚揉弄的感觉是那样的好，好得教聂风再顾不上身体被折成何种羞耻的姿势，反正有垂地遮面的长发遮挡住了所有光线，他不会从玻璃窗的反光中看见自己的样子——这副双肘撑地、高翘起屁股只等步惊云采撷侵犯的淫荡模样。

臀缝被掰开，湿滑的有力手指破开紧闭穴口一气入侵的时候，眼泪终于不争气地润湿了眼眶。

 

10.  
眼前一片黑，他喘不过气，张开的口中甚至叫不出声音，唯剩气音破碎。

太大了，太深了……——那根直直插入他体内的巨刃，带着凶狠霸道撑开他后面的穴口，第一下就插得极深，不仅塞满他的肠道，更占满他的意识，令他除了感受巨大阴茎撑破身体入他体内勃勃脉动的疯狂感觉，就再无法思考其他。

步惊云的性器少年时已是惊人，如今更是雄壮得教人不敢逼视。若非这男人替他里里外外润滑了个遍，聂风都不知道自己能不能承受得了他师兄如今的插入。撑得好开……简直都要被弄坏了……

打颤的手肘几乎就要不能继续支撑被粗暴侵犯的身体——臀部被牢牢紧捉，坚硬的粗壮性器开始大开大阖地抽插进出，每次都退至冠部卡在穴口，再狠狠肏入小穴贯穿窄道，直到两颗沉甸囊袋击打在会阴上，便再开始新的循环。

尽出尽入的强劲力道撞得聂风眼冒金星、神识溃散，即使内里被灌入了足够多的润滑液，这多年来未被用过的那处要承受步惊云的雄强仍非易事，宣誓所有权般的蛮横肏干带来难以言喻的爽痛，几乎将聂风没顶。

发软的手臂在男人一次猛烈的贯穿下终再支撑不住，身体差点踉跄倾倒的瞬间却被强壮的臂弯捞住。上身被扶起，意识模糊间聂风感到身体被压着再次推向落地窗，他觉得自己被抱着背身坐上了步惊云的大腿，自身光裸大腿的腿根处传来摩擦衣料的粗糙感——步惊云始终未脱去衣裤，只解开了衬衫前襟敞露健硕胸肌，西裤半退以解放性器。

此刻聂风感到那健壮胸肌贴上了自己的裸背，肌肤相亲烫得灼人。同样跪坐的步惊云将聂风的身体夹在玻璃与自身中间，一挺胯，粗壮肉刃再次整根没入聂风体内，腰腿发力坐起，将聂风整个人往上顶起。

聂风本是高挑身材，但略显清瘦的体型远比步惊云小了一圈，这样的体型差让步惊云能用他傲岸宽阔的身躯将聂风整个圈住，被坐顶起的聂风甚至双腿不再能触地，整个人腾空，只能全靠步惊云支撑重心。

彻彻底底完完全全被他师兄掌控全部。

被逼迫入狭窄空间囚禁的错觉让聂风感到无助，但被温暖强壮的身体紧紧包围圈住的感觉又让他感到无比安心——就在这矛盾交错之间，步惊云又开始了对他身体的挞伐征战。

粗长的性器因这样的姿势能顶入更深，完全顶开层层叠叠的内壁，侵入进聂风体内从未到过的深度，不留一丝空隙地紧密结合，霸占他的所有——这种连灵魂都要被顶穿的可怕感觉，教聂风再忍不住失声惊呼，男人因他的声音更发了狠力，晃动起胯部浅出深入，每一次都肏得更深入，执着于逼出他一声又一声的失神吟叫。

身体被抛上又坠下仿若失重，而伴随失重袭来的惊恐感，教趴在窗上的聂风睁开眼，却见到窗外身下华灯初上的城市夜景，宛如倒映的星空。这让他产生了一种随时会从高空坠落的错觉，肾上腺素飙升的危机感，将被肏干的性快感更成倍放大，身体因这从未有过的刺激体验发抖痉挛，不能自已。

“啊……嗯……啊……啊……”

耳边全是咕啾咕啾的水声……步惊云舔吻着他的耳廓，舌尖进出耳道模仿着身下性器抽插的动作；股间被多余润滑液打湿的嫩茎亦再次被大掌捉在手中抚慰，汁水淋漓的酣畅套弄，不断发出滑腻色情的水声；而聂风被肏到红肿发热的小穴更是湿得一塌糊涂，润滑液、阴茎吐出的前液、肠道受激分泌出的肠液全部混在一起，因重力被步惊云不断抽插进出的性器轻易带出穴口，蜿蜒流下，将两人结合在一起的下半身弄得泥泞不堪，即使高级西装裤被大摊浊液污脏，此刻亦无人会去理会。

浑身上下的官能都在被师兄玩弄着刺激着，过载的性快感令聂风完全迷失自我，动情难耐地扭动起身子迎合步惊云，以求师兄给予他解脱。可那霸道的男人偏不让他如愿，在他以为自己就要攀上绝顶时竟然扣住他性器的根部，不让他射精的同时更加重肉刃对体内敏感腺体的蹭刮撞击——

“呃啊——！！”

快感堆积到顶点却无法发泄的聂风发出高亢的嘶吟，身体猛然抽搐几下，后庭内壁好一阵急促不规律的强烈收缩，竟是经历了一次绵长而痛乐的干高潮。

干高潮余韵未消，身体突然被翻转过来，大掌撑开腿根，将聂风的双腿最大限度分开。这一次聂风亲眼看到他师兄青筋暴起的狰狞巨物是如何粗暴插进自己已被肏到合不拢的后穴之中。步惊云原本冷峻的面孔被高涨的原始欲望扭曲着，紧拧眉峰死死盯住聂风的脸，抓住他的臀粗暴拉向自己，再次挺动腰胯大力肏干聂风，失控发狂般地狠命肏他。

好重……好深……好快……不行了、真的要不行了……

“啊、啊、啊、云师兄、云师兄！…啊啊——！”

不再被束缚的阴茎一阵抽搐，马眼翕张间顷刻泊泊吐出大量精液，聂风竟是生生被步惊云肏射出来，再攀绝顶高潮。

与此同时，他感到自己的上身被步惊云一把搂住紧紧拥抱，深入他体内的雄壮阴茎脉动狂跳不已，将一股又一股微凉精液全数射进他肠道的最深处。

云师兄——

经年累月的成疾相思决了堤。  
聂风亦紧紧搂住步惊云的脖子，埋在他宽厚的肩膀里，无声哭泣。

 

11.  
“风，你回来，为什么不来找我？”

从疯狂激烈的性爱中清醒过来，虚脱无力的身体瘫软靠在男人的怀中。聂风不知道该怎么回答步惊云的问题。

还能怎么回答呢？ 

那时候年幼的他有着太多的身不由己，他们身份有别，一个是名门聂家唯一的小少爷，一个是不名一文寄人篱下的孤儿忌子，若非同门学武，两个世界的少年根本不会有交集，可是缘分让他们相遇、相恋，情不知所起，一头就栽了进去。

可那样年轻青涩的禁忌感情是注定要无疾而终的。  
他被父母带走异乡，甚至连一句因由一句告别都未来得及说给师兄听，就那样悄然无息，从他师兄的生命中消失不见，步惊云若恨他，也是理所当然。

而如今争得自由身，可即使回到这里，也回不到过去。  
他没有信心能够坦然接受物是人非的彻底改变、事过境迁的无可奈何。  
一厢情愿想留住过去那点美好的念想，却是钻在牛角尖里伤人伤己。

直到今天，步惊云强行摘下了他的面具。戴不回去了，戴不回去了。

人终究是贪心的。  
被那样激烈地拥抱过后，他早已无法再固执下去。  
或许他已失去那样问的资格，或许答案不会是他想要的，但那个深藏心中已久的问题，今天，他终于找到足够勇气问了出来——

云师兄，你还爱我么？

爱。  
我爱你，从未改变。

 

–完–


End file.
